conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Human
So Everettis can survive a global disaster but not a hurricane? Btw the requirements sound a little Nazi-like. What if a children has parents older than 55? What if a leading politician is older than 55? What if someone has children with serious disease? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Usually when an asteroid is headed for Earth or a super volcano eruption is impending, there are weeks or months of warning time. A hurricane that is more powerful and moves very quickly gives minimal time to respond. Evacuating the entire east coast in a couple days is impossible. As for Nazi like.... when the world is ending and you can save only part of the population, you tend to save the healthiest and younger people. This has nothing to do with race, religion, sex, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) There was like a week's notice, though, and only the coast needed to be evacuated. So basically if the apocalypse came in 2014, two years late, then Xavier Dupont wouldn't survive? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) This is cool, I should make something like this for my nations as well. And I am still itching for a global nuclear holocaust xD! Just what FW needs to be liven up! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What is with you all and war? Violence is not the answer, or at least on a global-scale. Maybe in a one on one argument. Woogers(lol what ) 15:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) In a game like this, all out war and violence is usually the answer to great role-play. Because now all of us tend to our nations and don't really RP with each other. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) If you want to obliterate the ASA, go ahead but keep Everett out of it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol I see you guys are misunderstanding me... "...I am still itching for a global nuclear holocaust..." does not mean that I am going to blow Future World into bits. It means I am waiting for something like that to happen. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T want something like that to happen. The Emperor's reign (or lol psuedo-reignnot even psuedo-reign) is supposed to last a thousand years. Woogers(lol what ) 16:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ten thousand years is the correct translation lol. But I don't really want too much death and destruction or anything. Lol SW, invading some random country for no reason is always an option. Or a gigantic civil war…—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Cue Second Chinese Civil War. Woogers(lol what ) 21:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Not while I'm around ;) But I've been considering a Yarphese Civil War after WWIV. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC)